Final Fantasy 13: The Untold Stories
by SnowEnigma22
Summary: Yea First Story Final Fantasy Characters Mixed With Me and My Cousins and some other FF Charaters ENJOY


**Random Fantasy 13 **Snow: Yo anyone see hope?  
Lightning: Who cares! hes probably crying somewhere Tidus: Yo Snow: Yo Who The Hell R U!  
Tidus: I Was Hope B4 hope was cool Lightning: ...  
Snow: Oh k...  
Vanille: Why Do I Have A Tattoo on my ass?  
Lightning: Idk Maybe Cause Ur a Raging WHORE!  
Vanille: OH YEA :D Snow: Dumb Bitch Tidus: Hey! Im Still Here!  
Lightning: Who? Tidus...(Snow Kills Tidus)  
Hope: ...  
Lightning: Theres the little crybaby Snow:(Bursts out laughing while cleaning off tiduses blood)  
Hope: Thats Not What U Were Saying Last Nite Light ;)  
Frankie: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shit!  
Snow: Who The Fuck Are You? Frankie: YO MAMA BITCH!  
Lightning:Fuck You Hope and Really Again?  
Hope:But i did already Frankie: hahahahahahahahahaha (Lightning kills Frankie)  
Hope Uses Phoenix Down...idk wat it is either Frankie: Wtf is a phoenix Down anyway?  
Vanille: Idk I Fucked one last nite EVERYONE: That was you!  
Awkward Silence...  
Frankie: AWESOME!  
Lightning: Get The Fuck Out Frankie: Fight Me Bitch!  
(Lighting kills frankie...again)  
Hope: Poor Kid(Hope Uses Phoenix Down)  
Frankie: Fuck You Hope!  
Vanille: Beat Ya 2 It Frank Frankie: hahahahahaha Sexual Puns Snow:Hey Frankie Can Ya Come Here 4 A Second..?  
Frankie: Sure...But ima Bring my TMPs Lightning: Give Me Those!  
Hope: ...  
Snow: ok..?  
Hope: ...  
Frankie: Hope?  
Hope: ...  
Lightning: Fuck This (kills hope)  
Snow: Y the fuck did u do that!  
Lightning: idk Everyone: Good Point Vanille: Hey Wheres Sazh?  
Snow: Idk Fangs Missing too...  
Frankie: ...  
Gino: GAY!(Runs Away!)  
Everyone: WTF!  
Frankie: yea that happens alot Snow: Moving on...we gotta find sazh and fang So they went...  
Hope: Hey Where did evryone go?  
Gino: YOU SUCK (Hope Kills Gino)  
Hope: ummm hello?  
Knock Knock Hope: Yes?  
Cloud: Hey This isnt my house Hope: No Shit Asshole Cloud:(cries) runs away Hope:WTF IS GOING ON hes gayer then me...  
After Traveling on the quest 4 sahz and fang um our heroes kinda...died Lightning: um vanille and snow r dead Frankie: Who?  
Lightning: I dont Remember Frankie: me either wanna do it?  
Lightning: Sorry Kid im lesbian in fact(lightning kills Frankie)  
(Lightning uses pheonix Down on Vanille)  
Vanille: Wat Happended?  
Lightning: You Were Drunk and nvm it aint importent Vanille: ok! :D Frankie: Dumbass...Fuck you all im outta here Chocobo: Kweh Kweh? Sazh: idk either and why the fuck r u in my afro?  
Fang: Why are you yelling at a bird? Sazh: ... No Reason Cloud:(Still Crying) Some Gay Kid With Silver Hair called me a asshole!  
Sazh and Fang: Hope!  
Cloud: Who?  
Sazh and Fang: Idk End Of Chapter Unless You 4got 2 Save he he he

**Chapter 2.**  
**Emo Heroes:**  
Tiffie: Come On Guys Lets Save The World :D Cloud: Im Not Strong Enough Vincent: This Is Hopeless Lol Hope Refence^ Tiffie: Come On Its Battlin Time!  
Cloud: I Cant Do This...  
Vincent: Its All My Fault...  
Tiffie: um guys theres a monster Cloud: Im My own Monster Vincent: Rikku!  
Rikku: Wtf Do want This time!  
(Cloud and Vincent Start Cutting Themselves)  
Frankie: Great More Faggots... Fuck This atleast Vanille And Lighning oh nvm...  
Meanwhile...  
Hope: Im hungry but i gotta find evryone with this boomerang i pulled outta no where (So He Went)  
Frankie: Yo Queer Where is evryone?  
Hope: My Name is HOPE! and idk Frankie:ohk? anyways lets go find them Vanille: I Hope Hopes ok...  
Lightning: wat!  
Vanille: I Said I Hope Hope is ok! (starts crying)  
Lightning: Girls Got Problems...But Such A Nice Ass Snow: AWESOME Gino: AWESOME Hope:(Ew)... i mean AWESOME...  
Mario: Itsa Me Mario!... O Shit Wrong Game!  
Snow: ohk...  
End Of Chapter 2!

**Chapter 3 Subway Of Pulse** Fang: Im So Fucken Hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Vanille: Me 2 But Hes Not In The Mood...  
Hope: Shut It Vanille Maybe 2morrow (Vanille takes out staff)  
Vanille: You Better 2morrow!  
Hope: Whoa Wtf!... ok fine lets go do it Vanille: YAY!  
(Fang Goes By Serah and Lighning)  
Fang: Hey You Guys Hungry? Snow+Light+Serah+Sahz: kinda... lets go 2 subway!  
(So They Went)  
Serah: Snowy Do You Know Where Your Going Snow: Of Course!...nope Lightning: Ask 4 Directions!  
Snow: Fuck You! I Got IT Serah: Dont Yell At My Sister!  
Sahz: ... why didnt i take the bus Everyone: SHUT UP!  
(Vanille and Hope POV)  
Hope: Ah That Was Great Vanille: I Know The Secrets In The Frosting But Ill Never Tell Hope: God Ur Dumb Thank God 4 That Ass Vanille: (Giggles)  
Hope: Hey Where Did Everyone Go?  
Gino: Subway Hope: Without Me!  
Gino: Yo Chill You Just Let Vanille have ur footlong Hope: Yea Thats True Gino: GAY Hope: wtf?  
(Hope Kills Gino)  
(Meanwhile)  
Lightning: Um Snow We Just Passed Subway Link: Thats Fan Fucking Tastic Sahz: WTF!  
Snow: ...  
Lightning: SNOW!  
Snow: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Car Crashes)  
(End Of Chapter 3)

**Chapter 4 Final Fantasy 20 **Lighning: OMG Serahs Dead oh wait (Light Uses Phoenix Down)  
Serah: Thanks Sis Snow: Zzzzzzzzzzzz Sahz: Faggot Slept Through it All Fang: God Damn it Snow!  
(Cloud and Vincent Enter)  
Cloud: Whoa Wat Happened?  
Lightning: Stupid Fucking CockSucker Fell Asleep at the Wheel Vincent: (Starts Crying... Again!)  
Lightning: Wtf?  
(Hope And Vanille POV)  
Vanille: Lets Order A Pizza Hope: Fuck Pizza I Want Subway!  
Vanille: Ok Drive us Then Hope: ...  
Vanille: Pizza it is :)  
(Back 2 The Others)  
Snow: (Yawns) Wat Happened?  
Lightning: You Crashed The Car Dumbass!  
Frankie: Well Couldve Been Worse Snow+Light: How So?  
Frankie: Gau Couldve Been Driving Gau: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ (hahaha FF Jeopardy refence^)  
Sazh: Hey We Left Hope And Vanille At Home Frankie: No We Left Them Because...  
(Snow interupts)  
Snow: The Little Guy WAs Getting Some Action ;)  
(End Of Chapter 4)

**Chapter 5 Pizza and a Awkward Reunion **Hope: Fine... Lets Order Pizza Vanille: Yay!  
Hope: Wat Kind?  
Vanille: hmmmm idk we should run there ciao :)  
Hope: Hey! .. Wait!  
(So They Went)  
Hope: (talking two himslef)-hey Subway is right next 2 the pizza place maybe if i...  
Vanille: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT!(She Snapped)  
Hope: Damn...  
(Meanwhile)  
Gino: So Joey We Gotta Find Frankie and Then go Back Home Right?  
Joey: Maybe I Kinda Like It Here Gino: Yea Me 2 Joey: Hey Looks Like There Was A Bad Car Crash Lets Go Check it out Gino: Ok (So They Went) (Frankie Sees 2 Familar People Walking Over)  
Gino: Looks Like Evryone Is Ok...Hey That Looks Like Franklin Right?  
Joey: Nah Frankie Isnt That Tall or Have ALOT of Hair Gino: Lets Go Ask (SO They Went)  
Frankie: Hey Those 2 Look familar...  
Lightning: Who? Frankie: Those 2 up there..Come on Lets Go Check (So They Went)  
Frankie: Who The Hell Are You!  
Gino: Im Gino and This Is Joey (Light Catches Gino Checking her out and decks him lol)  
Joey: Why The Fuck Did You Hit Him Frankie: Your Not Who You Say U R Gino: Wait Who are You?  
Frankie: Names Frankie and your posing as my cousin and brother Joey: No Frank its Really Us!  
Lightning: I Dont Buy It Lets Kill Em Frankie: Yea Lets (Battle Between The 4 Starts)  
Joey: Whoa Cool Music Frankie: WAIT! Only Joey Likes This Battle Music That Much... It Really Is You 2!  
End Of Chapter 5 SIKE!  
Hope: Hey Vanille ya know Subway sells pizza 2 Vanille: Yucky!  
Hope:(sigh) Why Me?  
Vanille: Ok We'll Take 5 Large Pepperoni Pizzas Please Cashier: Here Ya Go That'll Be $79.95 Hope:(Whispers) Vanille We Dont Have Any Money Vanille(Whispers) Then We Should Grab The Pizzas And Run! Ciao!  
Hope: WAT!  
Cashier: Hey! Get BAck Here!  
(End Of Chapter 5)

**Chapter 6:**  
**7 Heroes and One Bloody Orange Hope**: Vanille! Wait!  
(Hope Cant Catch Up, So He gives up)  
Hope: Why Me?  
(Meanwhile)  
Snow: My Head Hurts.. After a Day Like 2day we should go and unwind a bit Serah: Yea Snowys Right We Should Go 2 The Bloody Orange 4 a couple of drinks Sahz: Yea I Could Use Some Drinks Snow: Alright Then, Call Up Vanille and Hope and lets do this!  
(So They Went)  
Fang: (sighs)Look at all this bloody idoits Vanille:(Slurred Speech) Come On Fang Unwind And Have A Drink!  
Fang: Ugh Why The Hell Do People Get Drunk in the first place! They Just Become Loud and Fall Over Alot (Now Fang Never Drink So Shes usually The One Respondsable 4 making sure the others get home ok)  
(Vanille was Screeming Loudly at Fang, Sahz Was Cuddling With the Beer Bottles, Snow And Serah Had Disapeered 2 god knows where, (Hope Had Had his first drink and only drink Fang Found Him Asleep)  
Fang: Hey! Wake Up!  
Hope: Zzzzzzzzz Fang: Wake Up You Bloody Twirp! Your Only 14 and your drinking this god forsaken stuff (Seeing Hope Out Cold was one Shock But Fang Never Expected What She Saw Next)  
Fang: LIGHTNING!  
(There Light Was Drunk And Laughing Very Loudly)  
Lightning: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Fangy Fang: Ugh Dont Call Me That! Lets Go Were Living!  
Lightning: But...but.. then we'll be rude to the... other people Fang: I Dont Belive This!  
End Of Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 One Big Drunken Mistake...Or Was It?**  
Gino: Hey Joe isnt That Hope?  
Joey: Where?  
Gino: Over There He Looks Unconcious!  
Joey: Nah He's Drunk...Wait wtf? aint he only 14?  
Gino: Yea (Fang is seen dragging Lightning out and Spots Gino and Joey) Fang: Hey You 2 Could You Give Me A Hand?  
Joey & Gino: Sure!  
(So After Joey,Fang and Gino Got Sahz,Vanille,Light, and Hope out of the bloody orange and back home, Snow and Serah Were Still Missing so Gino and Joey Set Out 2 Find Them. So They Went)  
Fang: What Did You Drink?  
Lightning: 4 beers, 2 Shots Of Tequilia, shot of rum, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Light Had Pasted Out in Mid Sentence)  
Fang: Hmph Shes Kinda Cute When shes Asleep...  
(Fang: Did I Just Say That!)  
(Lightning Then Jumped Up And Finished Her Sentence)  
Lightning: And One Vodka Ice Cream!  
(Fang Nearly Falls Over)  
Fang: Bloody Hell You Scared The Hell Outta Me!  
Lightning: hahahahaha...fangy Fang: wat!  
Lightning: Fangy..  
Fang: WAT!  
Lightning: FANGY!  
Fang: Shut The Fuck Up!  
Lightning:(Crying) Mean Fangy!  
Fang: ... im sorry (Fang And Light Are Sitting On A bench in front of the house)  
Lightning: Fangy Guess Wat?  
(There Face 2 Face Now)  
Fang: um wat?  
Lightning: I... kinda... like you Fang: wat did you just say!  
Lightning: hahaha (Light Fell Asleep On Fangs Shoulder)  
(Fang: Did She Really Mean That Or Was It Just Drunken Blabber...)  
Gino: FANG!  
Joey: GINO SHUT THE HELL UP! DO U WANT 2 WAKE EVERYONE UP!...whoops Fang: Its Ok Everyone is out like a Light, Did Ya find Serah and Snow? Joey: Yep Fang: And Where Are They?  
Gino&Joey: ...  
Fang: Hahaha Ok Come On Lets Go Get Them (Fang Though Long and Hard About What Light Had Said For The Rest Of The Night...)  
End Of Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 An Eventfull Secret **Snow: BREAKFAST!  
Hope: Ahh Snow Dont Yell...  
Snow: Well Its Your Own Fault Little Man Hope: ...  
Frankie: Ah I Fell Better Now...Hey Anyone Seen Joey&Gino? Fang: There Asleep Cause They Were Up All Night Helping You Drunken Bastards Get Home haha Frankie: Oh ok (Screaming is Heard From Inside The House) Vanille: GET OUT OF MY BED! (Gino Had Mistakeinly Slept In Vanilles Bed...With Her In It) Vanille: SLAP!  
Gino: Wtf! Did You Do That For!  
Vanille: Because You Were In My Friggin...  
Lightning: Will You 2 SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Fang: Hmph Sleeping Beauty Is Awake...Im Gunna Take A Walk (Lightning Bursts Through The Door and Everyone Runs 4 Cover)  
Lightning: Wheres Fang!  
Sahz: she went 4 a walk towards the woods..  
(So She Went After Fang)  
Lightning: Fang! ow...big mistake screeming with a hangover...FANG!  
Fang: Present (Fang Comes Out From Behind A Tree)  
(Lightning Slams Fang into the tree) Fang: Ow Whyd ya do that?  
Lightning: You Think What Happened Last Night Was A Joke!  
Fang: Prove It 2 Me right Now That Last Night Wasnt a Joke (Light Presses Her Lips Hard onto Fangs)  
Hope: Hey Fang Howd You Get The Bruise On Ur Arm?  
(Light and Fang Just Laughed and No One Ever Noticed the Reddish Marks On Fangs Neck)  
The End


End file.
